


Boys in Skirts

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys in Skirts, Bullying, M/M, feminine Frank, feminine Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know what everyone doesn’t need more of? Soulmate aus ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys in Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of suicide and not nice things?? Be careful frens  
> also this is apology for not posting and an apology for ppl who dont like phan bc thats what my new fic is about go check it out ;) #spon  
> also no part two for this bc i have so many things to do and so many things to write

Gerard sat down at the first empty desk he found, straightening out his skirt and pulling up his socks. He kept his eyes down, refusing to look at the faces of his peers. He knew what kind of looks it’d be. Disgust, criticism, confusion. Never general curiosity or friendliness. That didn’t happen. Not since he wore a skirt to school two years ago. Now, to make matters worse, there was a name tattooed across his arm within the first few months of school. It wasn’t like he had gotten drunk and tattooed the name of his crush, no, this was the name he’d been dreading since he turn fifteen.

The second you turn fifteen, there’s the chance of the name appearing. The name of your soul mate. Gerard was seventeen, and he hadn’t gotten the name. People said his soulmate just wasn’t old enough to get his name, but Gerard always hoped he didn’t have a soulmate. Without a soulmate, things would be so much easier. No worry about being a disappointment, or being hated by your other half.

That’s why when Gerard had noticed the new addition to his skin, he had cried for an hour. “Frank Iero,” the text was written right there. Gerard didn’t want to see the disappointment in his soulmate’s eyes when they saw his long, bright red hair. He didn’t want to see their repulsion at his skirt collection, or their disgust at his sets of eye shadow. He didn’t want to see them.

Gerard didn’t look up once for the whole of first hour. When the dismissal bell rang, he waited until everyone left before getting up. He was in a fragile state, and he knew getting an insult would probably throw him into a fit of tears. Even with his caution, someone still shoved him into a locker.

“Watch where you’re going, boy bitch,” a guy called, slamming his head into the metal door. Gerard groaned, sliding down to the floor and resting his head in his hands. He really didn’t want to put up with this, but he didn’t have much of a choice. After all, he was just boy in skirts and makeup. Gerard let out a sob, pulling himself up and towards the restroom. He leaned over the sink, tears running eyeliner tracks down his face. God, Gerard just wanted to go home. He wanted to go to his room, take all of his pills at once, and sleep forever. Was that so much to ask.

Gerard let out a frustrated noise, pulling of his heels. He threw them at the wall, followed by his long pink socks. Gerard cursed himself for not bringing pants as he scrubbed the rest of his makeup off. He looked disgusting without his makeup on, and Gerard found his self-confidence falling even lower. He punched the mirror, hard, cursing and dropping himself to the floor when all it did was hurt his hand. Gerard decided it best to go to class, shoving his shoes and socks in his bag and going barefoot. The teachers didn’t care.

Gerard made the rest of the day with only two more mirror punching incidents. By now, his knuckles were purple, nearly black. His face was also red from tears and scrubbing his makeup off. No one really noticed, and if they did, no one really cared.

When Gerard was forced to walk home, he slipped his heels back on. He didn’t want to chance the field that was full of stickers and broken glass on bare feet. As he made his way across, he noticed a figure stopping a little ways away, just staring. Gerard ignored the person, continuing home.

~*~

Day two, already feel like shit, Gerard thought. He had chosen to wear his kitty paw print leggings with a black skirt and white blouse, hoping it wouldn’t attract attention. He had also done his winged eyeliner, with white glittery eyeshadow. So much for not attracting attention. Kids had immediately noticed the fire haired boy wearing a skirt since the first day of school. Gerard ignored the harsh stares, keeping his eyes down, like yesterday.

He made it to first and second hour successfully. No one talked to him. No one pushed him. Then came third hour. On his way to third hour, someone grabbed his arm. They looked at the tattoo, laughing.

“That’s stupid! Why should a fag like you get a soulmate?!” The guy screamed, and Gerard recognized him as the same one from yesterday.

“Let me go,” Gerard said, trying to pull his arm free. The guy held on tightly, before pushing Gerard. Gerard stumbled, hitting the floor.

“I think you need to learn a lesson about manner, fag boy.”

“Hey!” A voice called, someone making their way down the hall. “Leave him alone!”

The guy turned. A small boy was approaching. As the boy came closer, Gerard noticed a few things. One, the boy had on makeup. His eyes were ringed in black glitter, and his skin was a smooth white. Two, this boy had tattoos. He couldn’t have been older than sixteen, and he already had ink across his knuckles. Three, this boy was wearing a skirt. A mint green skirt, to be specific, with a matching flower crown. Four, this boy was super cute. Gerard’s ideas were immediately crushed as he saw a name on the small boy’s arm, and remembered his own.

“Why should I? He’s just a fag!” The guy yelled, and the short boy walked over. He passed the guy, coming straight to Gerard.

“You ok?” he asked quietly. Gerard then realized he was crying.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m fine,” he stuttered, keeping his eyes lowered. The only cute boy that wasn’t weirded out by his wearing of skirts, and the boy already had a soulmate. An accepting soulmate, probably, if the boy could wear skirts and flower crowns.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up,” the boy said quietly, helping Gerard up.

Gerard nodded, following as the boy led him to the restroom.

“You know, they’re real jerks. Don’t let them tell you what you can and can’t wear,” the boy whispered, getting a small makeup bag out of his backpack. “C’mere,” he patted the counter, wanting Gerard to come sit. Gerard did, hesitantly. The boy gave him a soft smile, and he began to wipe off Gerard’s face.

“It must be easy for you,” Gerard murmured.

“For me? Why?” the boy asked, frowning slightly.

Gerard didn’t reply, tapping his arm to show what he meant instead.

“Oh, that! I haven’t found him yet. It only showed up a couple days ago, anyways. I’ve just turned fifteen.”

“Oh?” Gerard asked, not really sure what he wanted. Elaboration maybe.

“Yeah, I’m honestly pretty scared. My first year in high school, nearly right after my fifteenth birthday, and my soulmate’s name has shown up. I just hope he won’t care about the skirts,” the boy began applying a light base across Gerard’s face, before starting on the eyes. Each touch to Gerard’s face sent sparks down his spine.

“I understand. God, everyone cares about the skirts. My tattoo showed up a few days ago as well, and all I can think about it how much he’ll care about the skirts.”

“If it makes you better, I don’t care about the skirts,” the boy shrugged.

“But you’re not my soulmate,” Gerard snapped.

“How do you know? We haven’t seen each other’s arms, and we don’t know each other’s name. Hi, I’m Frank Iero, but Frankie works,” Frankie held his hand out, and all Gerard could do is point at his own arm. “I take it that you’re Gerard?”

Gerard nodded, “but Gee works.”

Frank smiled, finishing up Gerard’s makeup.

“Alright, you’re all good, so you wanna ditch and go on a date?” Frankie asked.

“Um, sure, okay,” Gerard nodded, and Frankie grabbed his hand, leading him from the school.


End file.
